Lucifer
by shadownightwing
Summary: with a new character, will the x-men be the same, slight ooc possibly. kitty/oc, gambit/rogue, maybe other couples not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

x-men evolution does not belong to me, I believe it belongs to Marvel Comics. Lucifer/Richard does infact belong to me, as does this plot. By the way, thoughts are in _italics_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a bright day in New Orleans, the sky was a bright blue, the birds were chirping and all was calm. No one noticed the brown haired, firey red eyed teen pickpocketing the pocket of a fairly rich looking bloke. _Where have you been Remy, this hasn't been as fun since you left_, the teen thought as he continued to pickpocket the next person. After pickpocketing a few people, he walked down a deserted alley to count the money he just collected. AHHHH he screamed pain erupting from his back, by his shoulder blades, and his hands. _Whats happening to me?_ Huge black wings emerging from his back tearing the shirt he was wearing, and claws from his fingertips. When the pain died down, he walked back towards the entrance of the alley, only to meet the ear piercing screams from others, "Freak, monster, mutant, get away from me" those were just a few of the many insults he heard. He ran back down the alley, and on the ground he found a broken mirror. Looking into its reflection he was shocked by his appearance. His eye and hair color were the same but the rest of his body changed. Muscles lined his body, don't get me wrong he was fit before but now he was strong and lean. Huge black wings had come out of his back, and claws on his hands. Now while shocked, he wasn't scared. He had seen his brother do things that no ordinary human could do. So using these new claws he climbed up the side of the building, and jumped. His wings spread out and he glided back to his room. Once there he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay there any longer. He took out a black trench coat that used to belong to his brother, some leather gloves that were large enough that his claws were just touching the end, and a red sleeveless shirt, which by making to holes in the back he was able to put on. He then put the trench coat on, and lined his pockets with todays, as well as a number of days before's earnings as well as a few prized possessions; a picture of him and his brother, and a deck of cards that his brother gave to him for his birthday before his brother disappeared. Climbing out of the window he spread his wings and was off. _Remy here I come._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note

this is my first time posting my work, if you guys would please review and comment on it, I'll be happy to add more to the story

thanks

Shadownightwing


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

no I do not own x-men evolution, they belong to marvel comics. I think. Anyway I do own Lucifer/Richard, as well as this plot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

During his flight, Richard began to think back on how he got to where he is now, I mean flying

doesn't come out of no where, now does it. He still couldn't believe it, he was a mutant just like

his brother. The pangs of hunger compelled him to make a brief break in his trip, to where he

wasn't sure, but he knew that if he saw it he would know. Stepping down, he hid his wings under

the trench coat, he didn't need people seeing them and getting scared now did he, no, if they were

scared they would act out of fear and he might not make it out alive. Inside the diner, Richard

decided that he was going to order some pancakes. It wasn't much but he knew that if he didn't

eat something, then the flight would be pointless. Looking around, he marvled that even with all

the competition from fast food resturants that the diner was still open. A man was sitting at the

bar reading the morning paper, as Richard waited, he looked over the mans shoulder, and began

to read the news. There on the bottom of the paper, was an article on Xavier's School for the

Gifted. Something inside him, knew that this is where he needed to go. Confirming the address

1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center. Richard finished his meal, payed and left the diner. He

entered an alleyway and shrugged his wings out from behind the coat, and was off. Flying was a

unique sensation, not something that could be described easily, but something that one had to

experience. When he touched down at 1407 Graymalkin Lane. He felt in the very fibers of his

being this was the place. He pushed open the gates, neglecting to notice that they were locked,

and continued down the lane. There he was assaulted by a savage looking man, he had black hair,

and claws coming out from the back of his hand. The man jumped at him, Richards instincts

kicked in, without realizing is he grabbed the man midair, and flung him, back at the gates that he

had just moments ago entered distorting the bars of the gate. Logan was stunned to say the least,

here this teen just flew and landed right in front of the Professor's manor, and literally lifted him,

and threw him at the gates, this was not an easy task, for you see, this mans bones were grafted

with the strongest metal alloys in the world adamantium. Luckily for Logan, he had manifested a

mutant power of his own; healing. The man known as Logan took out what looked like a disc

with an "X" on it, and said, "Chuck we may have a problem, there has been a breakin at the

mansion, turn on the security system". Suddenly an alarm went off spooking Richard, he didn't

expect that there would be an alarm. With that, lasers emerged from statues, from the lawn itself

and began to fire at him. He was hit by so many that he past out from the pain.

Authors note

alright I think that I am being fair when I say that I won't update, until I get 5 reviews, I just want to make sure that its good, and I want imput. If you must flame, fine, I'll just use it to toast marshmellows

Shadownightwing


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- no x-men evolution does not belong to me, anyone who thinks it does should know that if I did, the show would have gone on longer, and well then they should have their brains checked. Anyway.. Yes Lucifer/Richard does belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

When Richard woke up, his body was on fire, ouch, those dang lasers. _Why can't I move?_ He

wondered, and looked down there around his arms and legs were thick ropes, tieing him securly

to the chair he was sitting on. Instincts telling him that something was not right, he began to

panic, fear bubbling to the surface, _what did I do, its not like I broke in, did I?_ "_Calm down _

_Richard, so we can talk rationally" _a voice seemed to say in his mind. "Whos there? Show

yourself" Richard called out. The door opened and three men and three women walked in. First

there was a bald elderly figure, who was being pushed in a wheel chair, a short brown haired teen

with red glasses, pushing him, and a long red haired, green eyed teen, she was followed by a

white haired woman with blue eyes, shortly after she walked in, the savage man that Richard

faced on the lawns, claws out. Richards eyes bulged,_ oh shit, I just threw this guy, and know I'm _

_tied up, he could maul me and I wouldn't stand a chance_, fear grew, and he wasn't sure what to

do. With a quick sweep of his mind, the red headed teen, Jean, decided that he really didn't need

to be tied up, it was an accident that he threw Wolverine, he was just looking for his brother,

when Wolverine attacked him. Explaining this to everyone, she untied Richard from the chair.

"Sorry bout that Richard, we just wanted to make sure that you weren't working for Magneto. By

the way, my name is Jean". Feeling his chafed hands, he tried to sooth them the pain from being

tied to tightly still there. "Thats ok Jean, I'm just glad that this has been smoothed out". At this

point the Professor cut in. "Ah yes, I do believe that I know where your brother is"- "where is

he?" Richard interupted. "Currently he isworking with Magneto, he believes that mutants should

rule over the humans, while I believe that humans and mutants would be able to live in peace,

what do you think on this issue?" Richard thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to

respond to this. "professor I believe that humans and mutants should be able to live in peace, and

I it would be an honor to fight for this right.""if thats the case, then welcome to the x-men, if

you'd like you can stay here at the mansion, and join the other students, to learn how to control

your gifts."Richard accepted the offer, and the Professor telepathically called a young woman

named Kitty. _"Kitty, can you please come down, I would like to speak to you for a moment"_ _sure _

_thing professor_. With that the professor continued to talk with Richard introducing him to the

others in the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

authors note.

Sorry my posts aren't as long as other peoples, I'm still working on this, and if anyone has any suggestions, they are welcomed. If you flame me, I'll toast marshmallows, cause there awesome!

I'm disapointed, I barely got any reviews, well I hope you guys like this chapter, atleast till I post the next one. And please review, so I can put the next one up sooner.

Shadownightwing


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- no x-men evolution does not belong to me, anyone who thinks it does should know that if I did, the show would have gone on longer, and well then they should have their brains checked. Anyway.. Yes Lucifer/Richard does belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

A moment later Kitty Pryde entered the room. With a sense of shyness sweep over him, he hid

his wings under his coat. Kitty Pryde was a beautiful young woman, she wore her hair in a

ponytail, with her bangs framing her face, she had a petite body and seemed physically fit. "Kitty

this is Richard, Richard this is Kitty." the professor introduced them to each other. "Kitty,

Richard will be staying with us now, I would appreciate it if you would show him around." "Sure

thing professor", Kitty said, eyeing him up and down, _he doesn't really seem like a mutant._

Picking up on this thought the Professor said, "Richard its ok to show her, she won't run away",

reluctantly Richard took his wings out from hiding behind his coat. Kitty gasped _omg, he has _

_wings, and they're not like Angel's wings, no these are like demon wings.. They are soo cool. _

Hearing Kitty gasp, Richard became self conscious and hid his wings behind him, and looked

down, waiting for the cruel remarks. But they never came. Slowly Richard looked up, instead of

looking afraid, Kitty looked at him, like it was cool that he had wings. Interrupting an ackward

moment, the Professor decided that know was a good time to remind Kitty, that she was to be a

guide to Richard. "Richard, I will make sure that you have someone in all of your classes at

Bayville High, so that you won't feel as akward being the new student". Richard thanked the

Professor. Then he and Kitty left the room, and Kitty showed him around the manor, and to

where he would be staying. "Here is your room, if you need anything, my room is just across the

hall, ok?" Richard thanked Kitty and entered the room. The room itself was easily the largest

room he ever saw, there was a king sized bed, probably because of his wing size, and there was a

computer in the corner. He walked over to the computer and logged in, he then went and

downloaded AIM, and logged in, he then checked to see if there were any chatrooms near by. No

one else was on, so he signed off, and fell onto the bed. A few moments later, he fell asleep

-------------- --------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note- sorry I havn't updated recently, I meant to but I got distracted, and I'm working on trying to figure out a better way to space it. Bear with me, and hopefully by the 17th you should have another chapter,

Shadownightwing


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- no x-men evolution does not belong to me, anyone who thinks it does should know that if I did, the show would have gone on longer, and well then they should have their brains checked. Anyway.. Yes Lucifer/Richard does belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Early the next day, the professor enroled Richard into Bayville High, as a Sophmore. Later that

morning, Kitty woke up and looked at the clock, damn it I'm late, she cried as she ran around the

room frantically grabbing everything that she needed to go to school. She was about to run

downstairs, when she remembered that Richard didn't know what time to wake up. Dropping her

bag next to his door, she walked through his door. Only to see him fast asleep. "RICHARD

WAKE UP!!!!" she yelled at him, shaking him as she yelled. He groaned and rolled over still fast

asleep. Annoyed, Kitty Jumped on top of him, and started to shake him once again. Wearly he

opened one eye then the other. "Kitty what are you doing?" he asked sleepily. "I'm trying to

wake you up, we only have 15 min. left to get to school!" kitty responded. "WHAT!!" Richard

screamed, suddenly alert, he ran to grab some clothes, while Kitty ran downstairs to get breakfast

for both of them. Richard Changed into a red T-shirt, and black slacks, and ran down the stairs,

grabbing his holowatch, as he ran down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, Kitty waited, in one

hand was her own breakfast, in the other was Richards, as he ran down the stairs, she passed him

his breakfest and they quickly ate their breakfast. "We're not gonna make it" Kitty cried out in

dispair. "Yes we will" and with that Richard scooped her up in his arms, and ran out of the

manor, spreading his wings once outside, he took off. They flew through the sky following the

directions that Kitty provided, they touched down with 5 min to spare. Richard placed Kitty

down on her feet, and activated his holowatch, so that no one would see his claws or wings. Kitty

then grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the office, to pick up his schedule for the day, Kitty

looked at his schedule, and realized that his schedule was the same as hers. _Gee the Professor _

_wasn't kidding when he said he would have someone in all of my classes_, Richard thought.

-------------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Authors Note

ok I know Im late, but I need ideas. I only have one more chapter after this written up, and if anyone can pm(private message) me or, leave an idea in the review it would be greatly appreciated. And if anyone who has written before and used coral wordperfect to write it, If they can tell me a better way to space this, please p.m. me and I'll fix all of it. Thanks

Shadownightwing


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- no x-men evolution does not belong to me, anyone who thinks it does should know that if I did, the show would have gone on longer, and well then they should have their brains checked. Anyway.. Yes Lucifer/Richard does belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 6

Richard followed Kitty to their first class of the day: English. As they walked in the teacher Mrs. Ross called Richard to the side, and told him that when the rest of the class arrived that

he would introduce himself to the class. When the rest of the class arrived, Mrs. Ross called for everyone's attention. "Everyone we have a new student today, Mr Lebeau will you

please come here, introduce yourself and tell everyone where your from". With that Mrs. Ross went over to her chair, behind her desk and sat down. At the same time, Richard walked

slowly to the middle of the front of the class, and said "um hi, I'm Richard, and I am from New Orleans". A few girls giggled at his nervousness, and a small monster rose in Kitty's chest. 

_how dare they laugh at him, its not his fault that he's not a people person_. Mrs. Ross looked around and saw and empty desk near the windows. "Mr. Lebeau if you would please take your

seat next to Ms. Pryde, we can begin today's lesson". Richard quickly walked over to the seat the teacher indicated, and sat down, taking a notebook out of his bag. Taking a quick look

around to become comfortable with the setting, he found his eyes trained on Kitty, she gave him a reassuring smile, and he smiled back. "Mr. Lebeau" Richards head shot up, "it would

seem that we don't have a book for you yet, so in the mean time, please share with Ms. Pryde". Richard scooted his desk closer to Kitty so that he would be able to look on without

straining his neck and eyes. A folded piece of paper found its way onto Richard's desk, wondering who it was from he unfolded the note.

**Will you go out with me?**

**Star**

Richard looked around trying to find the source of the note, then he saw her staring right at him, with a saucy look on her face. She was blond and extremely skinny. Richard shifted

uncomfortably, you could practically see her ribs. His squirming gained Kitty's attention, and another note landed on Richard's desk. Carefully opening it, he was relieved when he found

that it was from Kitty and not the blonde Star.

**Richard, its me Kitty, are you ok?**

writing a quick response, he then tossed the paper, as well as the note from Star back on to Kitty's desk.

**Hi Kitty, to be honest, I'm slightly uncomfortable. **

**I just got here and that blonde Star, is already throwing herself at me.**

**K- are you interested in her?**

**R- no, why do you ask?**

**K- because she is one of the most popular girls in the grade, and she won't stop for anything to get what she wants.**

**R- o' great, now I have the "most popular girl" throwing herself at me, thanks a lot kitty**

**K- hey what did I do,**

**R- nothing, sorry I was just stressing, I'm not exactly the kind of person who wants this kind of attention. Ok she is really creeping me out, she's staring at me**

Kitty looked up from the note, and saw that the blonde was in fact still staring at Richard, with the same look a hungry wolf would give a raw piece of meat. Kitty glared at the girl, and

if looks could kill, then Star would be six feet under.

**R- is she still staring at me?**

**K- no she stopped**

**R- thank you!**

**K- for what?**

**R- for being here for me, I really appreciate it**

Kitty blushed at this comment, and the rest of the class flew by without anymore incidents, and with many passed notes.

* * *

Authors Note

Hey guys sorry i'm so late with the update, i've been so busy thinking of what to add, i forgot that i had written up another chapter already.

Shadownightwing


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- no x-men evolution does not belong to me, anyone who thinks it does should know that if I did, the show would have gone on longer, and well then they should have their brains checked. Anyway.. Yes Lucifer/Richard does belong to me.

Chapter 7

After class everyone collected their books and got up to leave. Outside in the hallway a group of populars, including the blonde from the notes incident. As Kitty walked out of the classroom, the populars surronded her and the blonde walked foward,

"what are you trying to do hog him for yourself?" the blonde said angrily

"what are you talking about Richard is his own person, he can choose who he likes and who he dislikes" Kitty responded.

The blonde advanced and pushed Kitty into the lockers lining the side of the hall.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM, HE. IS. MINE!" the blonde shouted.

"What are you doing, Leave Her Alone!" someone growled from outside of the group of populars.

They turned around to see who dared to challenge. Lance stood at 5'7 with shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes, he was wearing beat up and slightly shredded clothes.

Not wanting to associate with a lowlife, the popular group left leaving Kitty alone with Lance.

"Kitty please give me another chance" Lance begged

"Why should I trust you?" Kitty questioned him

"I've changed, I want to be an x-man" Lance begged on his knees.

Kitty gave in

"Alright, but I'll be wathching you" Kitty replied.

Lance jumped up off his knees and hugged kitty.

"Thank you! You won't regret it"

and with that said, he ran off down the hall leaving a blushing Kitty standing in the middle of the hall.

Clap Clap Clap

Kitty looked over towards the source of the sound. Richard was leaning against the side of the doorway.

"Aww, the little kitty is blushing"

"shut up Rich!" Kitty said punching his arm.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Did you forget that this is my first day, I don't know where anything is"

"Alright, im in a forgiving mood, your off the hook, this time.

Slillently cheering Richard walked along side of Kitty

"so who was that guy? Richard asked

"his name is Lance aka Avalanche, he can cause earthquakes, and he is apart of the brotherhood"

seeing Richards questioning look, she elaborated

"the brotherhood is a mutant group that doesn't like playing by the rules."

"O, so what did he do that caused him to have to ask you for forgiveness?"

Kitty thought for a moment deciding how to respond.

"When I found out that I was a mutant, I freaked out. I could do things that normal humans could only dream of, Lance took advantage of my fear, and tried to get me to break into the school to change his grades, and steal the answers to the finals. If Jean and the Professor hadn't been there. I might not have been able to stop myself"

Authors Note

i know its really late and its not alot, but bare with me, i have more, i just wanted to get this part in before i forgot, i should have the next chapter up by thursday the latest

Shadownightwing


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-X-Men Evolution does not belong to me, and Lucifer/Richard does

Chapter 8

After school, everyone quickly filed out of the building, rushing to get home.

"Kitty, hey Kitty over here" Lance called

Kitty walked over and after a brief chat with Lance, she climbed into the passenger seat of Lance's jeep, and they drove off. Unsure what he should do, and only having a vague sense of where the Mansion was, he started to walking. Walking gave Richard time to think, lots of things happened in the last 24hrs, it was overwhelming.

"Hey Rich"

He had gone from a homeless thief with no friends, to living in a mansion with a group of friends.

"Rich, Rich you in there?"

Richard looked up to see Scott, and Rogue, sitting in Scott's red convertible.

"hey rich you comin?, climb in" Rogue called

Richard jumped over the side of the open topped car, and into the backseat.

"Rich, why were you walking?" Scott asked

"Kitty went with Lance, and I didn't really know how to get back to the Mansion" Richard answered

"hey where is Jean?" Richard asked

"Jeanie is with Duncun" Rogue answered.

"can we not mention that name in my car" Scott said with a tint of anger laced in his voice.

Rogue was quick to elaborate, explaining why Scott, hates Duncun so much.

For the rest of the trip, they rode with only the sound of the radio filling the car.

Later at the Mansion

Richard climbed the stairs to his room, and fell on the bed, lying there for about half and hour before he got up and did his homework, and studied. With his work done, Rich took out the laptop that the Professor gave him, and started to watch one of the favorite shows: Supernatural. It may seem weird that a Vampiric creature, is watching a show about two brothers killing various demonic beings. Anyway, as he was getting to a scary part, his enhanced hearing heard someone closing a door downstairs. Pausing his show, he walked over and opened his door to see who it was. It was Kitty.

"Kitty are you just getting back?" Richard asked

"ya, Lance and I went to the movies" Kitty yawned and went to her room and soon after, fell asleep. With no one else up to talk to, Richard went back into his room, finished the episode and went to sleep.

At school the next day, Scott was sitting in his history class, the teacher droning on and on about American government, when the professor's voice sounded in his head

_P-Scott_

_S-yes professor_

_P-Sabertooth was spotted near the dam, collect the team, and move out, Wolverine will not be joining you._

_S- sure thing professor_

_P- No one will notice that you've left you must hurry_

With that Scott, jumped up from his seat, grabbed his book and ran to the Sophmore English class. Knocking politly, he then opened the door, and asked

"Mrs. Ross, my I borrow, Richard and Kitty?"

"Mr. Lebeau, Ms. Pryde you may go"

Once they got outside the class, Richard confronted Scott

"Scott, whats going on?" Richard asked

"the Professor found Sabertooth near the dam, go to the car, I'll meet you there in a few minutes. With that Scott, ran off to find Jean. Rich and Kitty ran out, and jumped into the back of Scotts car, just as Scott and Jean came racing out, and climbed into the front.

After a quick stop at the mansion, and then headed off towards the dam.

On the way, Richard turned his holo off, revealing his dark wings, and his dark demonic eyes, and claws emerged from his fingertips. He was ready.

They pulled up to the dam where Cyclops used his optic blast and shot sabertooth in the stomach sending him flying backwords. With that the x-men got out of the car and charged Sabertooth. Jean used her telecanisus and threw a tree, and a few rocks at Sabertooth. At that moment Juggernaut emerged from behind a some trees. Throwing a tree at Cyclops who blasted it.

"Cyclops did the Professor say anything about Juggernaut?" Kitty asked as she phased through another tree that Juggernaut threw.

"No, the Professor didn't, the helmet must prevent the Professor from sensing him.

"I'll hold Sabertooth, while you three start working on getting that helmet off of Juggernaut, so that Jean can finish him off" Richard called out.

"YOU THINK I'LL BE THAT EASY TO BEAT!" Sabertooth raged.

"well ya" Richard taunted

With that they both charged. Sabertooth went for the throat, while Richard went for the legs. Richard moved quickly right as he was about to hit Sabertooth, he spread his wings so that he tripped Sabertooth, causing him to faceplant into the ground. Sabertooth was quickly back on his feet and pounced onto Richards back pushing him into the ground. Richard started to panic, Sabertooth had him pinned.

The tips of Richard's wings sharpened, he thrashed out his wings cutting into Sabertooths skin, causing him to release his hold on Richard who thrashed out claws flailing cutting deep gashes into Sabertooth's body, Sabertooth responded by trying to clip Richard's wings. But they weren't there, Richards wings had disappeared. Richard didn't have time to think about their disappearance as he was still being attacked, needing to end this quick, so he could help the others who were struggling with Juggernaut. He summoned as much strength as he could into one punch and swung, knocking Sabertooth out cold.

Authors Note

I know im late again... I never did say by which Thursday. Anyway here is the next chapter, and to be honest I almost made this two chapters because I wrote them on separate days, so because im late I put them up together.

~Shadownightwing


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-X-Men Evolution does not belong to me, and Lucifer/Richard does

Preauthor note~ this is to pacify everyone, its not alot but its here to tell you that i am still writing, but i need more ideas, its running a bit slow, you help me out, ill post more

thanks

and on with the chapter

Chapter 9

While Richard and Sabertooth were fighting, Shadowcat and Cyclops were focusing on removing Juggernaut's helmet. As they got to the halfway point, Juggernaut was not happy, he swung his fist, sending Cyclops flying, he crashed into the side of the dam, and with a sickening crack, fell to the ground beaten.

"Shadowcat, phase NOW!"

Kitty looked around wondering why Richard told her to phase when she saw that she was directly in between him and Juggernaut. She phased and Richard charged right threw her, and into Juggernaut sending him flying

"kitty get that damn helmet off of his head" Richard yelled

Kitty quickly went over to Juggernauts head, and continued unbuckling the helmet.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN HOLD ME" Juggernaut roared, and he grabbed Richard, and started to squeeze the life out of Richard. "aaaaaaaaaarrrrgggh" Richard clenched his teeth, trying to fight the pain of his ribs cracking, his body was screaming in pain.

"Kitty" Richard forced out, "are you almost done"

"almost there, just one more, with that she pulled the helmet off Juggernauts head, and with a series of mental blasts Jean leveled Juggernaut rendering him useless.

"SCOTT" Jean cried as she rushed over to the fallen x-man.

"Kitty, I don't suppose you could give me a hand here" Kitty tried to pull Richard to his feet,

"Aaaarrrrgghhh" Kitty jumped at the fural yell, and dropped the arm she was pulling, sending Richard back the ground, hard.

"ow kitty, watch it"

"sorry" Kitty tried again, with the same result. Feeling bad that she was causing him so much pain, she called Jean over to help her lift him to the car.

"Richard, do you think you can turn your halo watch on?"

"I don't think so"

"why not?"

"it kinda got crushed"

"o, can you retract your claws?"

"ya I can do that"

with that he retracted his claws, and Jean drove Scott's car back to the Mansion, where Beast and Jean bandaged them up and sent them off to sleep.

Authors Note

well, another chapter up, not sure why I should post it, noone reviewed, id like to take this chance to remind you that reviews make the process of thinking/writing/typing/posting a lot faster, and I need somemore ideas, anyone?

~Shadownightwing`


	10. Chapter 10

Guys if I wasn't dedicated to this fanfic, I might not have written another chapter, I think I got two reviews, and I'll thank them for that(you know who you are, Im not writing names b/c I don't wanna mess it up) so unless I get more reviews for this chapter, there might not be another chapter.

Anyway on to the story

Disclaimer-X-Men Evolution does not belong to me, and Lucifer/Richard does

Chapter 10

A week went by, and everything went back to normal, well if normal is everyone being busy and the school football team beating on the Xaiver students, then yes everything was back to normal. As Scotts class was out to gym, on the track, Duncan Mathews and Scott were running neck and neck, neither getting any advantage on the other, that's when Duncan decided to play dirty, and rammed into the side of Scott, causing him to tumble and roll off the track with his glasses flying off his face. Elsewhere in the school, Richard was being attacked by other football jocks, he was pushed to the floor,

"Leave me alone"

The jocks pushed him, causing him to lose balance, trying to regain his balance, he unintentially caused his until now dormant wings to emerge from his back.

"Dude this guys a MUTANT"

"MUTANT SCUM"

"FREAK"

"MONSTER"

"Leave me alone, or you'll regret it!" Richard growled menacingly

"VAMPIRE"

"DEMON"

"DEVIL"

"EL DIABLO"

The jocks started punching him wildly hitting his already sore body.

"YOUR ASKING FOR IT" Richard growled. His eyes burning red

"you can't do anything you mutant" one of the jocks called out

Richard grabbed one of the jocks and lifted him off of the ground with one hand, then over his head, causing everyone to gasp. He then threw the jock at the lockers leaving a sizable dent, and a groaning jock.

Pushing threw the crowd, Richard growled causing people to move away in fear, his books now forgotten he ran and lifted off into air.

"Le'me through, outta the way" Rogue pushed her way to the front of the crowd, to see the jock lying on the ground groaning.

"hey you know what happened here?" Rogue asked one of the guys standing next to her.

"that guy Richard is a Mutant, he attacked that guy and flew off."

"what do you mean flew off?"

"I mean he had wings and literally flew off"

Knowing the only place Richard would have gone would be the Mansion, she rushed off silently thanking Logan for the morning running sessions.

Rogue rushed back to the Mansion pushing the glass door open and rushed up the stairs towards Richard's room.

"Rogue what are you doing back so early?" Rogue whirled around and saw the Professor in his wheelchair.

"Professor we kinda have a problem, you remember how Richard's wings have been dormant, well not anymore"

"I'm not sure I understand Rogue, his gaining control over his powers is a good thing"

"normally it would be, but this happened while the dumb jerks at school were picking on him" A look of knowing appeared on the Professor's face.

"I don't suppose that with cerebros help you could erase that part of their memories of or something?"

As the Professor wheeled off to fix the problem, Rogue continued on her way to find Richard.

As Rogue was talking to the Professor, Richard was lying on his bed trying to make sense of what happened less then an hour ago. He was revealed, no one would look at him the same again, they all thought that he was a monster, a freak. He couldn't possibly show his face there again. As he sat trying to figure out what he should do next, the door opened and Rogue stepped in and sat down on the side of the bed.

"hey Rich"

"hey Rogue"

"are you alright?"

"as best as to be expected"

"c'mon Rich, we gotta get you out of the Mansion"

"I'm don't feel like it right now"

"c'mon Rich" Rogue grabbed his hands and pulled, Richard barely moved.

"don't make me take off my gloves"

"alright, alright I'm comin"

"rich?"

"ya rogue"

"do you think you can ya'know absorb your wings back in?"

"I think so"

About 10 minutes later, Richard had full control of his wings. Rogue grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his room, and down the stairs towards the garage.

"hey Stripes, where you dragging Claws here off to?" Logan asked

"I'm dragging him to the mall, I gotta get him out of the Manson" Rogue answered

"poor kid" Logan muttered quietly as he walked away.

Rogue and Richard got into one of the many cars the Professor owns, and drove off.

"Claws?" Richard asked

"when Logan accepts you, or somehow feels a fatherly connection towards you, he chooses a nickname, that he will call you by. I've been stripes since the say i got here."

At the mall Rogue led Richard into various stores, first she dragged him into a clothing store, where she forced him to choose various items, he got 5 new t-shirts, button down shirts and jeans. She wanted him to get a coat, but he insisted that his brothers coat was warm enough. Next Rogue dragged him into a music/movies/game store. They walked around sampling the various albums, genres and games, trying to decide what he should get. For music he got a Nickleback CD: All the Right Reasons, and Dark Horse. For games he bought a Nintendo Gamecube, with 3 games: Supersmash Bros Melee, Mario Double Dash, and James Bond Nightfire, as well as two wireless controllers, and movie wise the two movies that caught his eye were from the Underworld Series, Underworld, and Underworld Evolution.

As they brought everything back to the car, Richard was glad that he had abnormal strength.

Getting out of the car, the two walked up the flight of stairs between the garage and the main room. For a Mansion full of Mutants it was abnormally quiet. They walked into the room and turned on the lights.

SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Richard jumped

"Happy Birthday Rich" Rogue said as she gave him a hug. Jean pushed Richard into the dinning room

"How did you guys know that its my birthday? i havn't told anyone"  
"I'm a telepath remember, you were broadcasting"

"o, that makes sense"

Everyone sat down around the table where they served themselves, pizza, cake and ice cream. Then they pushed him back into the main room.

"Time for presents!"

"Here Richard open mine first" Rogue said as she handed him a package.

When Richard started opening it slowly taking care not to rip the paper, Logan growled

"c'mon kid we don't got all day", Richard ripped off the paper, revealing the first two seasons of Supernatural on DVD

"how did you know i like Supernatural?" Richard asked Rogue

"my room is like right next to yours, i could hear you watching it"

the professor gave him a flat screen tv, already hooked up in his room, and Scott and Jean split the DVD player.

"here Claws open mine" Logan said as he tossed the package to Richard, who caught it, and fell like a ton of bricks. Inside were various weights that he could put around his arms and legs, to strengthen them.

"I figured that you would want to be on the team, so you better shape up!"

"if i remember correctly it was i who tossed you into the front gates, when i first got here."

Logan smiled "touche"

Hank passed him a small package that was so clearly a book, Dracula.

"thanks Hank, i bet i'll get a few laughs out of this."

Ring.....Ring.....Ring....

"Kitty your phone is ringing"

"hello... o hi lance..... sure i'll go with you to the movies....."

"Thanks everyone for presents" Richard said

Richard collected his presents to bring up to his room, when Kitty came back into the room, saying "bye everyone I'm off to see Lance"

Rogue noticed how Richards bright smile faded from his face at the decleration.

"C'mon Rich, lets go test out your new tv" Rogue said as she steered him up the stairs and into his room. _i'll talk to him about kitty later._ she pushed him onto his bed, and asked him what movie he wanted to see, he simply shrugged. "how bout Underworld, i havn't seen that one yet."

"What ever you want Rogue"

Rogue put the dvd into the player, hit play and jumped onto the bed next to Richard.

The movie was awsome. during the credits both Richard and Rogue drifted off to sleep. That night as Logan walked up the stairs from the danger room, he thought he would check on Richard, and see if hes ok, _he seemed pretty upset when halfpint left to go see Lance_. Logan opened the door, to see his two "kids" sleeping on the bed. Logan walked into the room, turned off the dvd player and tv set, and lifted Rogue off the bed into his arms, and carried her to her room.

The faster you review, the faster i'll post more

~Shadownightwing


	11. AN

~AN~

Hey guys sorry I havnt updated in ages, I was thinking of redoing my story. I re-read some of my old reviews and I realized that I left out a lot.

I think I have enough to write a good prologue, I just need to know if anyone would be interested in reading it if I write a new version, some of it will be the same while other parts will change drastically.

One such change will be a slight change in Richards powers , and there will be a much better back story

Im hoping to get maybe 5 reviews, If I can get 5 reviews ill start posting again

Hoping people will want me to continue

~Shadownightwing


End file.
